1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to print job processing, and more particularly, to a system for assessing environmental impact of processing print jobs.
2. Description of Related Art
Reverse auctions are commonly used to minimize the purchase price of items. In this style of auction the role of the buyer and the seller are reversed such that the seller engages in competitive bidding in which items are offered for sale at a bid price of the seller's choosing. The buyer can select among the bids. Some reverse auction rules require the buyer to select the lowest bid. By engaging in a reverse auction, also referred to as a procurement auction, a buyer can sometimes purchase items at a lower price than is available through more typically used commercial channels. These reverse auctions can place downward pricing pressure on the sellers facilitating them to cut costs, increase efficiency and/or minimize waste. These auctions are sometimes used to facilitate business-to-business transactions. However, executing the contract as specified by the transaction sometimes causes certain kinds of waste resulting in negative externalities that negatively affect the environment and/or the biosphere.
Some reverse auctions are organized by a broker (sometimes referred to as a market maker) using a marketplace. The buyers and/or sellers contract with the broker to agree to be bound to the marketplace rules and procedures. The broker also provides consulting services and other market facilitating tasks. Some of the tasks the broker may perform include: organizing the marketplace rules and procedures, culling a list of capable sellers, authoring sellers, training sellers, interfacing the sellers into electronic aspects of the marketplace, organizing the auction, and providing auction data services to buyers and sellers. Some of the broker services sometimes include data services involving communication among sellers, buyers, and the marketplace. For example, the sellers and buyers may communicate with the marketplace using Extensible Markup Language (referred to as “XML”).
Advertising campaigns generally use a variety of advertising techniques. Purchasing for services utilizing these techniques may be obtained in a variety of ways, including via outsourcing. During 2007, marketers in the U.S. spent a total of $55.3 billion in direct mail advertisements, driving $686.7 billion in sales. By 2012, it is anticipated that American businesses will spend $61.7 billion on direct mail advertisements. In comparison, $1.2 billion will be spent on e-mail marketing and $39.7 billion will be spent on Internet (non-e-mail) marketing. In 2012, 27% of marketing budgets will be allocated to direct mail advertisements.
However, environmental aspects are not always fully accounted for in these reverse auctions. Specifically, by comparing only the prices offered by the vendors, a buyer in a reverse-style auction may not fully appreciate, quantify the vendor's impact on the environment, and/or be able to meet its environmental goals. Some vendors' processes may cause negative externalities (e.g., such as those previously mentioned) that negatively affect the environment and/or the biosphere. In a survey by Hansa/GCR of 600 decision makers representing a wide range of U.S. companies, more than half (58 percent) large and mid-size companies are trying to reduce printer-related waste.